The present invention relates generally to magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to such a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which allows magnetic recording/reproducing of information on and from both sides of a flexible recording medium (which will be referred to as floppy disc).
Various devices and systems have been devised heretofore to allow magentic recording/reproducing of information on and from both surfaces of a floppy disk. One known arrangement is that a floppy disc is sandwiched between a pair of head-sliders each having a recording head which comes into contact with one surface of the floppy disk under a predetermined pressure for magnetic recording/reproducing process. An important problem in such a both-side recording/reproducing system relates to the need that the contact of the recording heads thereof with both the surfaces of the floppy disc is made appropriately. That is, the recording/reproducing characteristics significantly depends upon whether the contact is proper or not. Therefore, in the case where the floppy disc is imperfect in flatness, favorable recording and/or reproduction can not be effected due to the floppy disc being not satisfactorily brought into contact with the recording heads and this problem becomes remarkably conspicuous in the case where the recording density is increased in accordance with recent requirements in industrial fields.